Clandestine
by MyHairyFace
Summary: Crime AU: It was her chance to surpass her mother. It was the organized crime family that ruled Death City and they finally had an in for her to take. She took the opportunity in a heartbeat, not looking back and definitely not hesitating. That was before she met Soul Eater. Now things were getting complicated.
1. Clandestine

_A/N: I really wanted to work on another AU, and a few people encouraged me to try another one so here it is. _

_I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

.

Clandestine

.

.

Maka slid off the side of the bed nimbly and found her discarded dress on the floor. She slipped it on quickly and fiddled with the zipper on the back. Turning back she made a 'Tsk' sound,

"Stop grinning at me like that," She furrowed her eyebrows as she went after the zipper again.

Soul lay in bed, his hands behind his head, his white sheets around his waist and a huge grin on his face

"Like what?" He responded, feigning bewilderment,

"That. THAT!" Maka gestured at him when he just shrugged his shoulders, his eyebrows raised.

She shook her head and sighed, finally getting the zipper up in one quick motion. She now searched his floor for the rest of her clothing; primarily her tights and underwear. She tossed some of Soul's dirty laundry around and made a frustrated noise.

"Clean your room. It's disgusting in here!" She tossed some more things around before locating her pair of red tights.

"You like me because I'm 'disgusting'. You know, good girls like bad boys and all that?" He watched her happily from his spot on the bed, still feeling completely relaxed. She rolled her eyes at him,

"Oh yeah Soul, having a messy room makes you a real badass."

"I'd rather have a messy room and be relaxed then have a spotless room and be, well," He stopped for a moment, pursing his lips in thought, "Uh, _you_, I guess is what I'm trying to say,"

She didn't even hit him, much to his surprise. She just shook her head and rolled her eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed and tucking her hair behind her ear. They sat in silence, the mood of the room seeming to change in a second,

"Oh god here it comes," Soul muttered,

"Soul."

"Yeah I know," His voice rose a few octaves as he feigned her voice, "'_When are we going to stop all this, it's not healthy, this kind of thing is for love, I deserve better than a common criminal,'" _He switched back to his normal voice, "I get it. Do you have to rain on my parade every morning when you leave? Let me at least bask in it a little."

She stared at him in stunned silences for a few seconds before shaking her head,

"This means different things to the two of us; I know it does, so…" She chewed on the inside of her lip,

"Can't break up with me sweetheart, we aren't together," Soul winked at her as he got out of bed and walked out of the room. She blushed in spite of herself as she got an eyeful of his muscular figure.

She heard the bathroom door click shut and sighed, falling backwards to lie on his bed, her arms limp beside her.

What was she doing? This was stupid on so many levels. She could get into serious, _serious _trouble for this.

Maka really hadn't meant for anything like this to happen, and frankly, she didn't know what she was going to do next.

She missed this place so much when she was away. She missed _him _so much when she was away, and as much as she wanted to let Soul 'bask' in their… whatever this was… she couldn't help it. It was like she was becoming her father and the idea sickened her.

Although… It's not like she was sleeping with other men; in fact, she wasn't even _seeing _other men. She had always wanted something committal and loyal and lasting, not a series of one-night-stand-strictly-fuck-buddies kind of thing, but there really wasn't another way around it in this case. She couldn't be committed to him; she couldn't even _tell _other people she had been seeing him at all.

Every morning after she did nothing but hope all this meant a whole lot less to him than it did to her, because her own feelings were starting to betray her.

Maybe he didn't mind… He _was _a man after all, it's not like she could help that. Except, he wasn't really like the rest of the men she knew.

But even still, if her superiors at work found out about her little escapades with Soul—

She was already in way over her head.

It wasn't necessarilywhat he was _like_ that would hang her: it was his profession.

Maka had been promoted to the undercover unit in her police division, a promotion she had been trying to get her hands on for years. She excelled at it. Her captain had told her she was one of the best he had seen in years.

Really, all she wanted to do was outshine her mother, who had singlehandedly taken down the _entire _Asura crime family using undercover work. Her mom did what had to be done and did it without second thought.

_If she could only see her daughter now, _Maka thought with a scowl.

On her first few assignments Maka was perfect, everything went smoothly and even when it didn't she knew how to deal with it effectively. Her marksmanship was outstanding, her hand to hand combat was almost flawless and her crisis assessment of situations was almost always on the mark.

And then there was this assignment: The Arachne crime family.

It was her chance to surpass her mother. It was the organized crime that ruled Death City and they finally had an in for her to take. She took the opportunity in a heartbeat, not looking back and definitely not hesitating.

That was before she met Soul Eater.

He hated talking about his work. Although he _claimed _to be a foot solider to the family, she knew he had to be higher on the chain of command than he let on.

Despite his small, messy apartment, she knew he had a load of money. Besides the sleek black Mercedes Benz he drove, the big orange motorcycle and his expensively looking clothes were a dead giveaway.

At first it scared her. She thought he must know she was a cop, must be luring her in, giving her a false sense of comfort just to have her killed or find about anyone else who was undercover. But pretty soon she realised, he just genuinely didn't like talking about what he did. He seemed _almost _ashamed of it sometimes which, she had to admit, gave her a softer spot for him.

It would probably be fine. She was sure Soul wouldn't tell anyone else he worked with about their nightly rendezvous' and even if he did it wouldn't be a huge deal. It might help in some cases, people might trust her more; tell her more if they thought she was seeing the white haired man.

There was only one person who it couldn't get back to. Someone in even deeper cover than her, someone she had grown up with. One of her best friends: Kidd.

Everyone called him Death the Kidd because of his ruthless behavior while carrying out Arachne's orders and wishes. It was a taboo among the station to talk about and lots of other cops would whisper that the only reason he got away with such violence and unconventional methods was because his father was the Police Commissioner.

If Kidd found out, Maka was fucked. And what was worse was that she knew he and Soul worked closely together.

"You're lying in my bed,"

His voice startled her and she bolted up. He leaned against the door frame, a towel around his waist, his hair damp. His eyebrows rose at her obvious start,

"You wanna go again or something?" he smirked suggestively.

"_No_," she flushed, "I was just about to go home," She stood up quickly and strode towards the door but he put an arm out and blocked her, making her take a little step back to not bump into him.

"Wait," he said, a little softer this time. She looked at him, clearly annoyed and rolled her eyes,

"What now? Some of us have cover jobs to go to you know," He tried desperately not to say something sarcastic. He didn't want her to go yet. She was so… well, he needed her around. He hated when she left, especially after shooting him down.

He put on a cool-guy act, but really, he hated her not staying around in the morning. It felt so cheap. She deserved better, but he was just happy she was still seeing him at all.

"When do you work?" He lowered his head a little to meet her eyes and she looked away, a little shy. Cute.

"At ten," She muttered,

"Well it's only like, eight thirty," He removed his hand from the door frame and put it softly under her chin, "Eat breakfast with me at least?" He said softly.

She was used to their passionate hot and heavy stuff, but all this tender hushed whispers stuff: it embarrassed her. It was exactly what she _wanted, _but in this case, she was terrified of getting it. She _couldn't_ trust a guy she was basically setting up to take down, and Soul Evans was on a fast track to winning her over.

She groaned.

She really did know better.

"Fine, but you have to drive me home to get clothes _right _after," She poked his chest he grinned down at her,

"Okay deal!"

He leaned down a little and kissed her quickly before pushing past her into his room. She blinked and turned to look at him from the door frame. He was going through his dresser already. He stopped and looked back, cocking his head.

"I'm just getting dressed," he laughed, "Unless you wanna watch?" He winked at her, her face reddening instantly before stepping out of the room and slamming the door,

"Get over yourself." She said from the other side.

"Nothing you haven't seen before!"

He laughed again when he heard her huff and stomp to the kitchen.

Definitely in over her head.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! This will of course be multi-chap so look out for more!_

_Don't forget to review!_

_Love you guys! _


	2. Back to the Beginning

.

Back to the Beginning

.

.

.

.

Maka took a deep breath and straightened her black blazer.

This is it.

You're going to do this.

The Arachne Crime Family.

Get in, get evidence, and get out.

Just like how you practiced.

Do it by the book.

Be natural.

You know this stuff.

This is it.

The large black door in front of her opened slowly, revealing a room with dark red walls, heavy and old looking mahogany furniture filling the office space. The curtains were a darker shade of red, matching the cushions as well as the front of the small but well stocked bar to her left.

A familiar face gestured her inside but she made sure to pay no attention to him. If anyone saw that she was familiar with Kid, both their covers would be blown.

There behind the large lacquer desk, leaning her pale face against her nimble fingers was the crime boss herself: Arachne. Her half lidded eyes seemed to narrow slightly as Maka strode through the door, concentrating on her posture. She made sure not to flinch when the door shut loudly behind her.

If she hadn't had been so focused on remaining calm and cool, the two others in the room might have startled her. Both had alarming appearances. By the bar to her left stood a man with stark white hair and dark red eyes, he was twirling a drink in his hands disinterestedly, but when he brought it to his mouth, Maka could see sharp pointed teeth. The other was a short man standing beside Arachne's desk, his nose came almost to a point and his beady eyes never left Maka as she stood in front of the door.

Kid cleared his throat,

"Maka Albarn." He announced, to which Arachne sighed and straightened herself up in her chair.

"Miss Albarn," she purred, "I hear you've been doing a few odd jobs for me,"

"That's right." Maka said firmly, "But I'd like to do more,"

The man beside the desk was eyeing her up and down, a suspicious expression on his face.

"Please, take a seat," Arachne gestured to a large chair in front of her desk. Maka was sure to be quick about sitting down,

"Tell me," the small man beside the desk spoke, "What makes you think someone like you is qualified to work for this family." He seemed to scowl, but Arachne laughed lightly,

"Mosquito, please. I'm sorry love; you'll have to ignore him. He's very… protective."

Mosquito scoffed as Maka smiled lightly.

"I admire that quality. It seems it's one we must share." She held the dark haired woman's piercing gaze, not wanting to show even a hint of trepidation,

"And what other qualities do you have? What's important to you?" Arachne lifted her head slightly. Maka had never felt more studied in all her life.

"Loyalty," Maka replied, "And responsibility,"

Arachne laughed in surprise, she clapped her hands once and turned to the snowy haired man at the bar,

"Soul Eater! That's very close to what you first told me is it not?"

Soul turned towards the two women, his disinterested look never leaving his face,

"Very close," he nodded,

"But you didn't say responsibility… what was it?" She reached an arm towards him, her black polished nails gleaming in the light.

"Family," He replied before taking a drink from the dark liquor in his glass.

"Oh of course, how could I forget," She cooed, leaning her head back on her hand and looking at him with glassy eyes. Her gaze wandered over to Kid and she pursed her lips,

"And Kid, yours was… Power, am I mistaken?"

"You are not," Kid replied flatly, a smirk cracking his expression. Arachne sighed,

"I do love my boys," She hummed before turning back to Maka, "And you've done very good work for me. I think we'll have to try you out,"

Mosquito clicked his tongue,

"Are you sure about this?" He turned towards his boss, "There's something off about her,"

Arachne rolled her eyes slowly, "And what is that?" The small man opened his mouth to speak but Maka spoke first,

"Excuse my interruption," She said, focusing her intensity and resolve into her voice, "But I am committed to the Arachne crime family and would _die _for them. You know what I can do and have seen what I'm capable of accomplishing. I could continue my work on my own, but I know opportunity when I see it. I can be an invaluable member of this family."

Arachne smiled,

"I admire your determination," She said, leaning towards the girl. Her expression remained the same, but her tone seemed to change in a heartbeat, "But if you speak out of turn in this office again, I can promise that your death will not be a painless one, and no one will find the pieces of you left behind,"

Maka swallowed thickly and nodded. Arachne leaned back in her chair. Kid and Soul exchanged glances before Soul went back to his drink.

"But I like you. And I like what you've done for me," She looked at her nails as she spoke, "So; I'm going to bring you in."

Maka glanced at Kid who tilted his head towards Arachne. Maka turned back,

"Thank you. You won't regret this." She said evenly. Arachne nodded to herself, still focusing on her nails, before gesturing with her other hand to the door,

"Kid Death; bring her in to the job you're working right now,"

"Of course," He said, striding to the door. Maka stood and followed him quickly,

"Do not disappoint me Miss Albarn," Arachne purred after them.

As the door closed Maka could hear her asking the man named Soul Eater for a drink.

Kid and Maka walked in silence down a large hall. Their shoes clicked off the black and red tile beneath them. They turned a few corners before Kid sighed,

"Reckless Maka. Really Reckless."

"What was I supposed to do?" She whispered back,

"Not getting killed is a good place to start. I can't believe you challenged Mosquito." He ran a hand through his hair, a silver gun on his belt shining slightly in the light,

"I didn't mean to insult anyone," She chewed her lip,

"No, it was good. You showed her how much you wanted this." He looked around another corner before the two stopped, "Just be careful. We can't talk like this. We don't want to blow any cover here. I'm in too deep and you have an opportunity to do even more than me."

She nodded quickly, "I'm going to do this,"

"I know you are," He smiled, "Just don't take unnecessary risks and be patient."

"Who do you think you're talking to," She muttered as they started walking through the halls of the large manor once more. There were paintings of large spiders throughout the building, as well as wrought iron statues and features almost everywhere. The two emerged at the front entrance. A large room with a beautiful fountain, the sound of splashing water filling the place.

"The job I'm doing right now. It's not pretty."

Maka nodded, "Tell me."

"I'm just running it so I'm not getting my hands dirty, but you're going to have to. I'm going to have to put you in with the hitmen." He glanced around the room for a moment, "You understand we need to do what we need to do and the station doesn't need to know about it, correct?"

"Correct." She hardened her expression, "I want to take them all down,"

"Then you're going to be a different person by the end of it all," He said in hushed tones,

"Kid. I'm ready."

He sighed, "I know. Come on."

He pushed through a large door and continued down a hallway until they reached a long staircase. The two walked down in silence, the large hanging lights dimly leading them down.

The manor was like a maze, Maka would be amazed if she ever learned how to successfully navigate on her own.

At the bottom was another large room, open and dimly lit by the wall lamps. Of course the colours matched the rest of the manor Maka thought, rolling her eyes at the grandeur of it all. Criminals acting like royalty.

Sickening.

There was a pair of men wearing dark suits standing around a table in the center of the room. Kid strode over to them.

"Boss!" One of them shouted loudly, "Where have you been? We've been doing all the hard work down here. God's shouldn't be trapped in a basement; they should be out in the sunlight! They should be—whoa who's that?" The man who had spoken pointed a finger at Maka.

"Maka Albarn," She piped up.

"Huh. And why's she here?" The man made a face and Maka couldn't help but wonder about the choice of blue hair the man had clearly made for himself.

"I'm bringing her in." Kid said nonchalantly, walking over the table. The other man, large and with dreadlocks, nodded at Kid, sliding a piece of paper towards him.

"A _girl?" _The blue haired man spat at Kid, "You're making us work with a _girl?"_

Kid turned away from the table to face him,

"Black Star for God's sake. This is what Arachne wants. Plus, what's wrong with working with women now? You've never had a problem with Tsubaki."

"Uh, that's different. Have you _seen_ Tsubaki?" Black Star let out a low whistle, "Hotty with a body,"

Maka felt race swell up in her stomach,

"I could kick you flat on your ass," She approached Black Star, "So shut the fuck up and tell me what we're doing here."

Black Star looked shocked for a moment before he burst out laughing,

"Do you guys hear this?" He kept laughing, "Kick me on my ass, that's great,"

"I mean it," Maka growled.

"Oh I'm terrified!" he cackled, "Watch out, I better not fuck with skinny over here!"

She hardly realised what she was doing when her foot caught under Black Stars. She moved around him quickly taking his footing out from under him. The man stopped laughing immediately as he started to fall backwards. Much to Maka's surprise however, the moment his back hit the ground, he flipped over and was on his feet in a flash. She didn't even have a chance to blink before he was behind her, one arm around her neck and a sharp object pressed into her lower back,

"Kitties got claws," he growled into her ear. She was speechless as she shouted, "And boom: you're dead,"

He dropped the knife from her back and as he walked away she saw him retract it into his suit sleeve,

"Bringing fuckin' babies down here, how am I supposed to get any work done out there?!" Kid turned to Maka,

"Try to play nice, everyone," He sighed.

She swallowed before walking over to the table and standing across from the blue haired assassin. He looked up at her,

"I'm not babysitting you when we take out Medusa. You die: your fault."

The large man with dreads looked down at Maka and smiled,

"Don't listen to him; he hasn't had a clean kill in months. Too busy shouting about how great he is. You need to be quiet, like the kind of man I am!" He clapped her on the back.

She nodded, a faint smile on her lips.

This was exhausting.

She just needed to remember why she was here.

She needed to remember Kid's words and get all this shit done.

She needed to get her hands dirty.

She could do that.

And she was going to start doing that right now.

"So." She said evenly, "We're taking out Medusa?"

Black Star cracked a grin,

"Yeah. All of them."

.

.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear what you thought and I hope you liked it!_

_Love you guys!_


End file.
